bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Suzu
'Suzu''' (スズ) is a character from the manga and anime series, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Background Suzu is second-in-command to Gunkan (one of the Four Heavenly Kings); this teen girl possesses psychic abilities and the useful ability to teleport off and on the scene when needed. Like most hair hunter troops, her pants are baggy and wrapped at the ankles and wears a shirt with a red cross and a yellow vest. She is presumed to be slightly powerful in her own right, since she is noted for completely crushing Maruhage's B-Block offscreen with Doll Man (yet outside of her teleportation, Suzu's powers are never shown). Personality Unlike Gunkan, Suzu is a very kind person. She does not take much part in fighting, but tries to assist the rebels whenever possible. Suzu will sometimes even help those who don't really deserve it, proven when she saves both the rebels and OVER (who at the time was the most ruthless of the Heavenly Kings) from a collapsing fortress. Relationships Gunkan Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Beauty History Gunkan and Pomade Ring She first appears alongside Gunkan and Dollman in order to confront the rebels. After a breif conversation, Gunkan turns Beauty into a doll and tells Bo-bobo to find and fight him if he ever wants to see her again. Suzu then teleports herself and her boss out of the room. When she is seen again, she is trying to keep the rebels out of Pomade Ring. But she fails to prevent Bo-bobo from entering. During her small fight with Bo-bobo, it is revealed that she is not as evil as she seemed, but never-the-less, Bo-bobo defeats her; he somehow gets Suzu to defeat herself, by overeating fish. Shortly afterwards, Pomade Ring falls, Beauty is returned to her normal state, and Gunkan is defeated. Hallelujah Land For his failures, Gunkan is punished by OVER, and is separated from his henchmen. Suzu comes looking for him and finds him and the rebels in OVER's castle, right as it is about to collapse. Suzu teleports everyone, including OVER outside, and OVER shows his gratitude by taking her hostage. Luckily, in his weakened state, OVER proves to be no match for Bo-bobo, and is quickly dispatched. Suzu then reveals to the rebels the location of Halekulani, the last of the Four Heavenly Kings, who resides in his massive theme park Hallelujah Land. She becomes an ally of Bo-bobo, assisting him in the battle against Halekulani. During their assault on the theme park, Suzu mainly gives helpful advice and occasional assistance towards Bo-bobo's side. During the fight with Halekulani, she is ultimately turned into another one of the mad man's yen coins, where she remained until his defeat turned her back to normal. Sadly, the rebels victory is cut short. Shortly afterward, Heppokomaru is taken to Cyber City, the prison island of the Maruhage Empire. Suzu teleports the rebels to the harbor where they would continue on from their own, while she stays behind. The Playoff and the Reverse Maruhage Empire Although she did assist Bo-bobo, Suzu returns alongside Gunkan. The two work together again during the Maruhage Playoff, where they become finalists. However, they are beaten by Reverse Maruhage Empire, and Suzu is used for the Sacrifice Board to raise Hydrate's Yamiking while Gunkan is barely spared. Luckily, the rebels return and decide to destroy this new empire. After Hydrate's defeat, the Yamiking blows up, returning Suzu to her normal state. She once again shows her good side by teleporting everyone to the ground after the Yamiking vanishes. Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo During Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Suzu (along with the rest of the fourth era) is captured by Tsuru Tsurulina III's forces during his 23rd Ward offensive, where she is forced to do hard physical labor because of her failures in the past. Unable to stand the hard labor, Suzu teams up with Dengakuman, Giga, and Gunkan to take down their captors. However, the one overseeing their work is GURA-san the Punisher, who ends their rebellion before it can even begin. After he is defeated by Pokomi, she greets the rebels once again, and lets Bo-bobo's team continue their offensive. She can be seen at the end of Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo at Tokoro Tennosuke's Maruhage Reunion. She remains loyal to her one time friend and teleports Tennosuke to safety. Video Games Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo: Nosehair Technique - Explosive Hanage Shinken Suzu is a mini-boss in the Pomade Ring. She's accompanied by three generic Special Forces soldiers. Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Seriously!!? True Fist Match Suzu is a non-playable supporting character. She aids Bo-bobo as she does during the Hallelujah Land arc, but is never actually used as a party member. Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Gag Fusion of the 9 Ultimate Warriors Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Great Explosive Hajike Battle Abilities & Powers Despite Suzu's ability to take down B-Block all by herself, most of her attacks are not revealed throughout the series. Suzu's skill is known as ESP Psychic Ability. Attacks *'Teleport': Suzu simply teleports to different areas. The most frequently used technique throughout the series. *'Coelacanth Eating Dance' (シーラカンスの踊り喰い): Suzu gains the ability to eat a whole coelacanth. *'Patch Work Patch Attack': Wears a Don Patch costume to reveal Bo-bobo's true power. Sadly, this is all in vain, as Bo-bobo and Beauty label her as crazy for dressing up as Don Patch. In the anime, Bo-bobo is already dressed up like Don Patch, and Beauty gently tells Suzu to never do that again. However, while Suzu is moping about her failure, Tokoro Tennsuke mistakes her as Don Patch, while she is still wearing the costume. *'Psychokinesis': Suzu traps the opponent in a sphere. *'Paralyze': Suzu paralyzes the opponent. Video Game-Exclusive Attacks *'By Gunkan-sama’s orders, you will be defeated. You can't escape!!' (軍間様の命令におよりお前をたおす今さら逃げられないぞ!!): Appearances *'Anime Appearances': 17-18, 21 (Cameo), 35-40, 43, 76 *'Manga Appearances': **'Original Series': **'Shinsetsu Bo-bobo': *'Video Games': **Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo: Nosehair Technique - Explosive Hanage Shinken **Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Seriously!!? Shinken Battle **Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Gag Fusion of the Nine Ultimate Warriors **Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Great Explosive Hajike Battle Trivia * Suzu is one of the few female characters who were in Bo-bobo's group, the others being Beauty, Torpedo Girl, Pokomi, and Bububu-bu Bu-bubu. She is also one of the only sane characters. * Suzu has not shown any fighting ability, but there have been some references that she has some. She has the ability to teleport and paralyze her opponents. This was never fully addressed, so whether it was just an ability or a Shinken is debatable. * In Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo: Nosehair Technique - Explosive Hanage Shinken, she doesn't use any of her psychic abilities in battle. Instead, she uses a gun and physical attacks. * Suzu is displayed to have a huge appetite. She has been seen eating to the point she got really fat during the Pomade Ring arc. * Suzu later becomes Beauty's best friend. References Category:Members of the Maruhage Empire Category:Recurring characters Category:Rebels Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Bobobo Characters Category:Humans Category:Non-Shinken users Category:Heroines